Duncan McIntyre
This character was created by Rebekah and can be found here , , , , |blood status= |marital status= Married (only marriage, 1966 to his death in 1979; 13 years) |alias= * Dee (by friends) * Mac (by friends) * Sunshine (by Brenna) * McIntyre (by colleagues) |Title= * * Auror * OM 1st Class (posthumously awarded for his efforts in the First Wizarding War) |Signature= |Died = , , whilst on duty in (he was cornered, tortured and killed by Malfoy, ??? and ??? after a brutal duel in which he took two of the Death Eaters with him; age ) |hidep= |species=Human |gender= Male |height=6'0" |hair= Dark brown |eyes= Icy blue |skin= Pale |hidef= |family= * Brenna McIntyre (née Scamander) (wife) † * Nick McIntyre (daughter) * Charlie Weasley (son-in-law) * Darcy Weasley (granddaughter) * Athena Weasley (granddaughter) * Duncan Weasley (grandson) * Sebastian McIntyre (father) * Sydney McIntyre (née Murphy) (mother) * Larkin McIntyre (twin brother) * Ariana McIntyre (née Martinez) (sister-in-law) * Glenna McIntyre (niece) * Nia McIntyre (niece) * Moira Strong (née McIntyre) (younger sister) * Newt Scamander (father-in-law) * Porpentina Scamander (née Goldstein) (mother-in-law) * Albion Scamander (brother-in-law) * Arethusa Scamander (née Shacklebolt) (sister-in-law, via marriage) † * Rolf Scamander (nephew) † * Arlen Scamander (nephew) * Artemis Scamander (niece) * Draco Scamander (née Malfoy) (nephew-in-law) * Nimiane Scamander (niece) * Scamander (niece-in-law) * Darcy Scamander (sister-in-law) † * Cygnus Black (brother-in-law, via marriage) † * Emrys Scamander (nephew) * Alasdair Hertz (nephew-in-law) * Patrick Scamander (brother-in-law) * Tandi Scamander (née Kirk) (sister-in-law, via marriage) † * Nessa Scamander(niece) * Rhiannon Scamander (née Venning) (niece-in-law) * Lucy Scamander (niece) * Niklas Solberg (nephew-in-law) * Cygnus Scamander (nephew) * Ara Nadar (niece-in-law) * Kendrick Scamander (brother-in-law) * Fabrice Flamel (brother-in-law, via marriage) † * Sylvain Scamander (nephew) * Runa Scamander (née Lykke) (niece-in-law) * Hermia Xia (née Scamander) (niece) * Bradley Xia (nephew-in-law) * Keely Scamander (sister-in-law) † * Michael Findlay (brother-in-law, via marriage) † * Killian Scamander (nephew) * Vincenzo Soranzo (nephew-in-law) * Pandora Lovegood (née Scamander) (sister-in-law) † * Xenophilius Lovegood (brother-in-law, via marriage) * Luna Potter (niece) * Harry Potter (nephew-in-law) * Niamh Scamander (sister-in-law) * Naveen Vandayar (brother-in-law, via marriage) * Dipika Scamander (niece) * Theseus Scamander (paternal uncle) † * Queenie Goldstein (maternal aunt) * Athena Scamander (paternal grandmother) † * Gerald Goldstein (maternal grandfather) † * Gail Goldstein (maternal grandmother) † * Kingsley Shacklebolt (brother-in-law, via marriage) * Emmeline Shacklebolt (née Vance) (sister-in-law, via marriage) * Scamander Family * McIntyre Family * Murphy Family |hidem= |Boggart= |jukebox= |Wand= Oak, 12", . (tba) |Patronus= |Animagus= |hidea= |job= * Auror (specialising in combat against and involving cursed items/thralls) |House=Hufflepuff |Loyalty= * Order of the Phoenix * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry * Hufflepuff * * International Association of Aurors * McIntyre family * * Murphy Family * }} Duncan Hoyt McIntyre (b. - ) was a Irish wizard born in , , to reclusive but brilliant potioneer Sebastian McIntyre and his wife Sydney (née Murphy) a former Auror turned herbologist. He and his twin Larkin were the eldest of the couples three children and had one younger sister, Moira. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Graduation Working as an Auror Marriage to Brenna Starting a Family The First Wizarding War Death and Legacy Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:McIntyre Family Category:Scamander Family Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Irish Characters Category:Irish Wizards Category:English Speakers Category:Gaelic Speakers Category:Married Category:First Wizarding War Casualties Category:Order of Merlin Category:Order of Merlin First Class Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Auror Category:International Association of Aurors Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:Auror Department Category:British Auror Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Murdered Category:Killing Curse Victims Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:TheSnailQueen Category:HP TheSnailQueen